ROSES
by MtChan
Summary: "What are we?" Tanya Yifan sambil membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Chanyeol terbaring di bawahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Jemarinya menyentuh alis tebal Yifan, merapikannya sebelum matanya menatap kedua manik hitam pemuda itu. "What do you want it to be?" Second attempt of writing PWP. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. Bottom!Chanyeol. EXO. BL.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warning: PWP. Mentions of smoking and drugs.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Roses"**_

Dentuman musik keras dan lampu temaram dengan warna neon yang menyilaukan menjadi keadaan khas di setiap klub malam. Seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah bosan memutar pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu –seseorang, ketika akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ku kira kau tersesat." Komentar orang yang melambai itu tadi sebelum menyeret lengannya agar segera bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang sudah penuh dengan alkohol dan puntung rokok.

Ini bukanlah kunjungan pertama Wu Yifan ke sebuah klub malam, tetapi karena pribadinya yang kurang suka dengan keramaian membuatnya jarang mendatangi tempat itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama kerumunan yang berisi kurang lebih 5 orang itu. Baekhyun, seorang teman yang kebetulan ia temui dalam kelas Statistika pada kuliah umum itu mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengannya menikmati akhir pekan. Yifan pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersenang-senang. Maka pemuda itu menerima undangan pemuda yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan senang hati.

"Perkenalkan, ini Wu Yifan, si _male god_ dari jurusan Kimia. Ini terman-temanku, dari paling ujung kanan Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan..." Yifan mengikuti setiap gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang menunjuk satu per satu teman-temannya sambil menyebutkan namanya hingga telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di paling ujung kiri. Mata pemuda itu tak kalah tajam ketika beradu pandang dengan Yifan.

"...Chanyeol." Tidak seperti yang lain di mana mereka tersenyum setiap kali Baekhyun menyebutkan nama mereka, pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap Yifan tanpa ekspresi wajah yang jelas. Tapi Yifan tidak ambil pusing dan menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. Tangan Chanyeol terasa dingin ketika kulit tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tak sampai 5 menit duduk di antara mereka, Yifan mempelajari bahwa Baekhyun adalah yang paling cerewet di antara mereka sementara Xiumin terlihat dewasa dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, kemudian Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti anak kecil galak dan Sehun yang sepertinya hanya datang untuk menikmati alkohol dan rokok. Untuk Chanyeol, Yifan tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Pemuda itu lebih banyak diam dan hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya. Tangannya yang dihiasi dengan beberapa cincin memantik korek dan menyalakan rokok. Lingkar kehitaman di bawah mata Chanyeol membuat Yifan dengan asal menduga bahwa ia seorang pecandu –entah alkohol, rokok atau narkoba –mungkin ketiganya?

Yifan memesan segelas vodka ketika yang lain memilih soju. Pemuda berkebangsaan China itu tidak terlalu menyukai alkohol buatan Korea, negara yang saat ini ditinggalinya selama kuliah. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya sadar ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau juga pemain basket?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika topik pembicaraan mereka beralih ke bidang Olahraga.

Yifan menenggak vodka di hadapannya sebelum mengernyit ketika tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. "Hanya hobi. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menekuninya lebih lanjut." Jelas Yifan.

Chanyeol meletakkan rokoknya dan mengambil soju sebelum menenggaknya langsung dari botol yang entah kenapa membuat Yifan menelan ludahnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi yang Yifan tunjukan.

"Chanyeol juga bagus dalam olahraga. Terakhir kali aku ingat dia menyebutkan Rugby sebagai olahraga favoritnya." Ujar Sehun menimpali, membuat pandangan para mahasiswa itu teralih padanya.

" _Jjinjja?_ Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bermain seumur hidupku." Kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi meskipun ia kini menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Itu karena bukannya fokus bermain, ia lebih fokus untuk memperhatikan pemain lainnya. Mengumpulkan informasi siapa yang mempunyai bokong yang bagus atau penis yang besar."

Pemuda-pemuda itu tertawa mendengar celetukan Sehun, namun tidak dengan Yifan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenggak gelas kecil vodka keduanya dan kembali beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Sebagai informasi, Chanyeol itu _gay_ , jadi jangan terkejut kalau tiba-tiba dia menggodamu atau menyeretmu ke tempat tidur." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengerling pada Yifan.

Yifan berusaha tertawa, menganggap hal itu adalah bagian dari candaan mereka.

"Kalian semua membosankan ketika kalian mulai membicarakan aku." Kata Chanyeol sambil meraih kembali rokoknya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Yifan mendengar suara Chanyeol. Suara berisik dari dentuman musik di klub malam itu tidak mampu menahan telinga Yifan untuk mendengar suara bariton yang sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajah Chanyeol.

" _Oh, come on_." Xiumin mengacak rambut Chanyeol yang tertutup _hoodie_ nya.

Topik pembicaraan kemudian beralih ke topik lain ketika lagi-lagi Sehun membicarakan orang lain di kampus mereka. Kebetulan mereka semua berada dalam satu kampus yang sama. Dan ketika malam semakin larut, setelah cukup mabuk dan puas bercanda, mereka kemudian turun ke lantai dansa. Yifan yang tidak terlalu mahir dalam berdansa, meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk, memilih untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya dan menikmati gelas vodka ketiganya. Sepulang dari sini ia masih harus menyetir untuk kembali ke apartemennya jadi ia menahan diri agar tetap sadar, setidaknya sampai ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Entah kenapa Yifan berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Yifan mengira pemuda itu ikut turun ke lantai dansa, tetapi ketika sampai ia menemukan satu per satu teman-teman barunya, pemuda itu tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Yifan akhirnya menemukan Chanyeol ketika ia masuk ke dalam toilet. Namun dengan pemandangan yang kini terpampang di hadapannya, Yifan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke luar dan menahan niatannya sebelum ini masuk ke dalam toilet. Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu deretan wastafel dengan lengan dan kakinya yang melingkari tubuh seorang laki-laki yang sibuk menciumi lehernya. Yifan tidak seharusnya merasa kecewa melihat hal itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Yifan sudah menyalakan mobilnya yang ia parkir di _basement_ gedung klub malam itu ketika seseorang mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bibir terkatup ketika Yifan menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi, setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya yang masih ingin tinggal, Yifan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yifan, tidak bermaksud ketus pada Chanyeol tetapi entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar seperti itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata besar Chanyeol sebentar sebelum akhirnya bergerak untuk membuka kuncian pada pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk.

Apa yang ia inginkan? Batin Yifan dalam hati, karena ia tidak menginginkan penjelasan apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi di toilet tadi, toh untuk apa penjelasan itu.

"Aku melihatmu di toilet tadi." Kata Chanyeol memulai.

Lalu? Yifan tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari kalimat Chanyeol. Jika pemuda itu berpikir bahwa ia akan membeberkan hal itu pada yang lainnya rasanya mustahil, karena ia yakin bahwa yang lain pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu mengenai Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura kalau kau tidak melihat aku tadi." Kata Yifan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana pemuda itu terasa duduk terlalu dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol mendengus. Yifan bisa melihat tanda kemerahan samar-samar di leher Chanyeol tapi ia mengenyahkan rasa kesal yang bergumul di dadanya.

" _You're so cute and I thought that you were jealous back there."_ Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan Yifan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di pipinya.

Yifan menyalahkan efek alkohol yang tadi ditenggaknya ketika ia membiarkan Chanyeol memagut bibir bawahnya. Ia bahkan mulai membalas pagutan-pagutan itu dan bahkan menjilati bibir bawah Chanyeol agar membuka mulutnya. Lidah Yifan masuk dan menyesap setiap sudut mulut Chanyeol yang terasa seperti rokok dan soju. Bayangan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mencium orang lain sebelum ini tidak membuat Yifan menghentikan ciuman itu. Ia justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan leher Chanyeol agar bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menghisap lidahnya. Mendengar erangan itu membuat Yifan tersadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memerah.

Chanyeol menyeringai. " _I knew you were such a good kisser_."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yifan atas kalimatnya barusan, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan melumat bibir Yifan sementara tangannya bergerak ke tempat lain. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam kaos yang di pakai Yifan dan mengelus perut ratanya membuat Yifan berjengit namun tertahan oleh bibirnya yang tidak ingin lepas dari bibir Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian tangan itu semakin bergerak turun dan dengan perlahan membuka resleting celana _jeans_ Yifan sebelum menelusup ke dalam _underwear_ nya. Kali ini tangan Yifan menahan tangan Chanyeol. Tautan bibir keduanya terhenti dan kini mereka saling berpandangan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yifan dengan nafas yang masih belum beraturan.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai sebelum mengeluarkan penis Yifan dari _underwear_ nya dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Yifan membulatkan kedua matanya melihat hal itu dan tidak sempat untuk menahan Chanyeol ketika merasakan mulut pemuda itu melingkupi penisnya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan tanpa sadar menutup matanya menikmati sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sementara tangannya mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulum bagian kepala penis Yifan sementara tangannya mengurut bagian yang tidak terjangkau mulutnya. Otot yang menegang itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidah dan menjilatinya dari bagian kepala hingga ujung pangkalnya sebelum kembali mengulumnya. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar deru nafas Yifan yang memburu di atas kepalanya.

" _Fuck_." Yifan tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol menghisap penisnya dengan kuat sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu dan ia sudah memberinya kenikmatan yang tidak terduga. Apa Chanyeol juga melakukannya dengan orang lain? Apa pemuda itu juga melakukannya di pertemuan pertama seperti ini?

Yifan mencapai klimaksnya ketika ujung penisnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda itu segera melepaskan hisapannya dan mengurut penis Yifan, membantunya mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dengan lancar.

Chanyeol melepaskan penis Yifan dan mengangkat kembali tubuhnya sebelum tertawa ketika ia melihat Yifan bersandar ke kursinya. Tangan Chanyeol menarik beberapa lembar tissue dari atas _dashboard_ mobil Yifan untuk membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya.

Kepala Yifan masih berkabut dengan orgasme yang baru saja didapatkannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Night,_ Yifan." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menghilang dari area parkir itu.

Butuh waktu setidaknya 15 menit bagi Yifan untuk membuat tubuhnya berfungsi normal kembali.

.

.

.

Bahkan beberapa hari setelahnya, Yifan masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu –maupun Chanyeol. Maka ketika tiba jadwal kuliah umum Statistika, Yifan sengaja duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya meskipun dosen pengajar mereka sudah memasuki ruangan.

Yifan berdehem sebelum meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Baekhyun yang mendengar dehemannya mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponselnya dan tersenyum.

" _Hi_." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan bibir terkatup. Di dalam kepalanya, ia sibuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk menanyakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tanpa terdengar aneh atau menakutkan.

" _You okay_?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka buku Statistika-nya mengikuti mahasiswa lain ketika dosen mulai memberikan kuliah.

"Apa kalian rutin pergi bersama seperti waktu itu?" Tanya Yifan membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak pasti. Kami akan keluar sepanjang waktu selama kami tidak ada kesibukan." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa selalu berlima?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, dengan hati-hati berusaha menelaah pertanyaan Yifan.

"Tidak pasti juga. _Why?_ "

Yifan melirik dosen yang terus mengoceh di depan kelas sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa Chanyeol selalu ikut?"

Kali ini seringaian sukses terkembang di wajah tirus Baekhyun.

" _Oh my god._ Tolong katakan padaku kalau Chanyeol tidak menggodamu."

Yifan menyibakkan rambutnya yang terjatuh di dahinya, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

" _Oh my god_. Dia telah melakukan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tawanya ketika dosen itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Yifan berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Chanyeol dari Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terus memberikan nasihat padanya mengenai pemuda itu.

"Tolong jangan berharap lebih pada Chanyeol. _He is a whore and he will do anything to get what he wants._ " Kata Baekhyun ketika mereka keluar dari kelas.

Yifan menyimpan nomor Chanyeol di ponselnya meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin kapan akan menghubungi pemuda itu.

"Dan setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia akan merasa bosan dan mengejar keinginannya yang lain." Baekhyun terus mengoceh yang hanya dianggap lalu oleh Yifan.

" _Ugh._ Tolong jangan salahkan aku nanti karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu, _kay?_ "

Yifan hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau meminta nomorku pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yifan agar pemuda itu bisa mendengar suaranya di antara dentuman musik keras yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Malam ini Yifan dan Chanyeol bertemu kembali di klub yang sama setelah Baekhyun mengundang mereka. Seperti biasa setelah mabuk, Baekhyun dan yang lain akan turun ke lantai dansa sementara Yifan tinggal di tempat duduknya, namun kali ini Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Yifan terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab, "Siapa yang memberitahumu? Baekhyun?"

Karena ia tidak yakin Baekhyun akan memberitahu yang lainnya mengenai hal ini selain pada Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya dan di saat bersamaan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas paha Yifan. "Kami sudah berteman sejak lahir, jadi secara teknis dia lebih dekat denganku. Dia tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku termasuk bagaimana kau berusaha mendapatkan nomorku."

Yifan mendengus. Sebagian dari dirinya juga ingin berada di posisi Baekhyun yang tahu segalanya mengenai Chanyeol, tapi sebagian lagi membuatnya menahan diri.

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau orang lain menyimpan nomormu?" Tanya Yifan sambil meneguk segelas tequilla kali ini. Terakhir kali ia ke klub ini, tiga gelas vodka dan sebuah _blowjob_ membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak pada pagi harinya.

Chanyeol yang tidak merokok maupun minum alkohol malam itu tersenyum.

"Yang aku tidak suka adalah kalau orang lain hanya menyimpan nomorku dan sama sekali tidak menghubungi aku." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Yifan kembali mendengus.

"Baekhyun sudah memperingatkan aku mengenai dirimu."

" _Yeah?_ Apa kau takut?"

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat ketika pandangan mereka beradu. "Apa yang harus aku takutkan?" Tanya Yifan.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan tetapi ketika bibir keduanya saling melumat, dunia di sekitar mereka seolah lenyap begitu saja. Dan ketika lumatan bibir itu semakin memanas ditambah tangan Yifan yang mulai bergerak menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol, keduanya berhenti dengan nafas tersengal.

" _Your place_?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan kilat nafsu di matanya.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal menurut Yifan pada saat itu adalah menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Yifan adalah orang yang cukup terbuka mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Ia pernah mempunyai kekasih perempuan maupun laki-laki. Ia berpikiran bahwa selama orang itu menarik, gender menjadi opsi setelahnya. Apalagi sebelumnya ia menghabiskan masa remajanya di Kanada, Yifan banyak belajar mengenai hal itu di tempat pergaulannya bersama teman-temannya.

Begitu memasuki apartemen yang Yifan tinggali sendiri, bahkan belum sampai ke dalam kamar keduanya sudah melucuti pakaian mereka satu per satu. Chanyeol terengah ketika Yifan mengecup rahangnya dan semakin turun menghisap lehernya.

Dinginnya musim gugur kala itu tidak mampu menembus gelombang panas yang bergumul di dalam apartemen nomor 11. Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama itu berakhir di atas sebuah ranjang di mana salah satu di antara mereka terbaring menghadap ke langit-langit kamar dengan mulut terbuka ketika pemuda yang lain membuat tanda di perutnya.

"Yifan..." Desah Chanyeol ketika kecupan bibir Yifan menuruni perutnya dan kini beralih ke pahanya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya, tetapi sentuhan Yifan terasa berbeda dari lainnya. Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui ini tetapi sentuhan Yifan seperti akan membuatnya gila.

Yifan mengangkat kembali tubuhnya dan memerangkap Chanyeol di bawahnya. Hal ini seharusnya hanya menjadi sebuah sex tanpa ada perasaan apapun yang terlibat, tetapi ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah dan rambut yang menyibak di atas tempat tidurnya, Yifan sedikit berharap hal ini tidak akan berakhir malam ini.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya atau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat yang hanya terdiam dan memandanginya di atasnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yifan kemudian menurunkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Chanyeol. Tangan pemuda itu kemudian bergerak sambil meraih pelumas dan kondom yang Yifan letakkan di atas meja nakas sebelumnya.

Yifan menghentikan ciumannya dan mengoleskan pelumas itu pada ketiga jarinya sebelum mempersiapkan lubang Chanyeol untuk penetrasi. Pemuda itu menutup matanya ketika digit pertama jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Apa yang lain juga mempersiapkannya seperti ini ketika menyentuhmu?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

" _Shut up_." Chanyeol berusaha membuat dirinya rileks ketika jemari panjang Yifan mulai bergerak.

"Chanyeol..." Sementara membuat lubang Chanyeol sedikit merenggang, Yifan mengecup rahang pemuda itu, sesekali menggigit lehernya untuk meninggalkan bekas ruam merah di sana.

" _Ah._ " Yifan berhasil menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali.

" _Fuck me_." Chanyeol mendorong lengan dari tangan Yifan yang mempersiapkan lubangnya sebelum bersiap untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Tetapi tangan Yifan menahan kedua pinggangnya.

" _Stay like this_." Yifan menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol di atas kepalanya sementara ia mempersiapkan diri di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Setelah memasang kondom pada kenjantanannya, Yifan menatap Chanyeol yang menunggunya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" _Come on_." Bisik Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yifan melesakkan kejantanannya pada lubang Chanyeol yang masih terasa terlalu sempit untuknya. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan sesuatu yang asing memprenetasi lubangnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar berteriak.

" _Fuck_." Sebuah umpatan meluncur dari mulutnya sementara jemari kakinya mengatup ketika Yifan mulai bergerak.

Ruangan kamar yang gelap itu segera terisi oleh suara nafas dan sesekali desahan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak klimaks lebih awal ketika penisnya terselimuti daging lembut dari lubang Chanyeol.

" _Did they fuck you like this too?_ " Yifan memperlambat gerakannya namun membuat hentakannya semakin keras membuat tubuh Chanyeol ikut terguncang mengikuti gerakannya.

" _Ungh. Shut. Up."_ Chanyeol mengerang. Penis Yifan terus menyentuh titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya.

" _Is this good_?" Yifan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol sebelum beralih pada paha Chanyeol. Ia membuka paha Chanyeol lebih lebar sebelum menumpukan tubuhnya pada lututnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

" _Ah_." Chanyeol mencengkeram bantal di bawah kepalanya ketika ia menerima kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

" _Yifan_..." Chanyeol sudah mendekati klimaksnya ketika ia menarik leher Yifan dan memeluknya. Pemuda itu mencapai puncaknya ketika ia menggigit pundak Yifan untuk menahan teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat orgasme.

Yifan yang merasa lubang Chanyeol semakin menyempit kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan mengejar orgasmenya sendiri.

Keduanya perlahan turun dari tangga kenikmatan sementara nafas mereka masih naik turun tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

Ketika Yifan membuka matanya keesokan paginya, ia menemukan Chanyeol masih tidur tertelungkup di sampingnya. Setelah menyelesaikan ronde kedua, Yifan langsung jatuh tertidur. Ketika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan hanya memakai _underwear_ nya, Yifan menadapati sebuah puntung rokok di atas asbak yang tergeletak di atas lantai kamarnya. Namun puntung itu seperti bukan puntung rokok biasa, dan ketika Yifan dengan penasaran membuka lintingannya, pemuda itu membenarkan dugaannya bahwa itu adalah lintingan ganja.

Chanyeol masih saja terlelap bahkan ketika Yifan selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu jadi ia tidak terburu-buru untuk masuk kuliah pagi. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi. Tequilla yang ia minum semalam tidak memberinya efek yang berat seperti vodka yang ia minum sebelumnya.

Setelah Yifan selesai memanggang roti dan menuangkan kopi dari _coffee maker_ nya ke dalam cangkir, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah yang sudah segar dan memakai pakaiannya yang kemarin. Pemuda itu pasti sudah sempat membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar.

"Aku bisa meminjamimu pakaian ganti kalau kau mau." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. " _No, it's fine_."

"Kau mau sarapan?" Chanyeol sudah akan menolaknya kembali ketika perutnya justru berkata sebaliknya.

Yifan mendengus ketika mendengar perut Chanyeol berbunyi. Dan tanpa berkomentar apapun, Yifan mengeluarkan sebuah piring dan cangkir untuk Chanyeol. Mereka kemudian duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati roti panggang dan secangkir kopi. Chanyeol tanpa sadar melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar apartemen Yifan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk mahasiswa dari China sepertinya.

"Apa sex tidak cukup membuatnya tidur nyenyak sampai harus merokok ganja untuk membantumu tidur?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Ia bersumpah tidak sedang menyudutkan Chanyeol ketika rasa penasarannya itu tidak bisa menahan mulutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menyesap kopi tanpa gula itu sebelum memandang Yifan.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Hanya penasaran." Jawab Yifan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Baguslah. Karena ku pikir kau akan jadi tidak percaya diri kalau aku menjawab bahwa sex semalam tidak cukup bagiku sementara kau terus menanyakan ' _is this good? Chanyeol, am I good'_." Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa dan menirukan gerakan Yifan ketika bercinta dengannya.

Wajah Yifan sukses memerah. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaannya itu akan menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan.

"Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu di kampus?" Tanya Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, ketika ia menyelesaikan _one night stand_ dengan orang lain, ia akan segera pergi begitu mereka selesai, atau keesokan harinya tanpa berkata apapun. Tapi kali ini, ia bahkan duduk dan sarapan dengan orang itu.

" _Why_? Kau merindukan aku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan hanya bisa mendengus.

.

.

.

Dan sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana Yifan sering bertemu Chanyeol di kampus maupun di luar kampus. Di kampus, mereka akan bertemu tanpa sengaja dan melanjutkan 'pertemuan' mereka di toilet atau ke apartemen Yifan. Lingkar hitam masih menghiasi mata Chanyeol, namun Yifan tidak lagi menemukan puntung ganja di asbak setiap kali mereka selesai berhubungan sex. Namun Yifan masih sering kali melihat rokok tembakau terselip di jemari Chanyeol ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kau mengkonsumsi narkoba juga?" Tanya Yifan pada suatu malam ketika Chanyeol menyalakan rokoknya setelah mereka menyelesaikan satu ronde.

Chanyeol tertawa seraya menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Beruntung Yifan membuka jendela kamarnya kala itu hingga asap rokok yang mengepul segera berangsur-angsur menghilang dengan cepat. Yifan sendiri adalah seorang perokok, tetapi ia merokok hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berhenti."

Yifan kemudian terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan beberapa hal yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan. Melihat Yifan yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya membuat Chanyeol meletakkan rokoknya sebelum bangkit dan duduk di atas perut Yifan yang tertutup selimut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Yifan menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau masih melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain juga?"

Senyuman memudar dari wajah Chanyeol.

" _Why?_ "

Yifan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pinggang pucat Chanyeol, meraba sebuah ruam kemerahan yang ia tinggalkan di sana ketika mereka berhubungan sex beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini mereka terus bertemu dan bahkan teman-teman mereka mulai menggoda keduanya karena di mana ada Yifan, di situ ada Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan mengira bahkan keduanya sudah mulai berpacaran. Baik Yifan maupun Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" _What are we?_ " Tanya Yifan sambil membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Chanyeol berada di terbaring di bawahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Jemarinya menyentuh alis tebal Yifan, merapikannya sebelum matanya menatap kedua manik hitam pemuda itu.

" _What do you want it to be?_ "

Yifan menurunkan tubuhnya di mana Chanyeol kira pemuda itu akan melumat bibirnya ketika Yifan justru hanya mengecup sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol membalas kecupan lembut itu sebelum memeluk leher Yifan.

Yifan menyalahkan hormon masa mudanya yang bergejolak tanpa kendali. Tapi pada saat itu ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri.

TAMAT

Kalo yang ini udah PWP belum? Wkwkwkwkk /tabokdirisendiri

Heuheuheu kok nggak bisa menahan untuk nggak nulis _cheesy line_ atau _ngebikin_ Yifan jadi mas-mas _sik_ tukang gombal dan bikin _gumoh_

Tapi ya udah lah ya gimana lagi #plakk

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Muuciiiiii iiaaaaaaaa :*

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
